The present invention relates to a voice warning system for vehicles which is so designed that when a specified or critical condition is detected in any one of a plurality of items of a vehicle which are to be detected, the detected specified condition is warned by a predetermined voice.
A voice warning system for vehicles is known in the art in which when the occurrence of a specified condition is detected in at least one of a plurality of items of a vehicle which are to be detected, a warning of the specified or critical condition is given in the form of a predetermined voice or spoken words.
However, this type of known system is disadvantageous in that the plurality of items to be detected include those items which are high in importance and others which are low in importance and the driver will feel annoyed with the warning by voice of a specified condition in any of those items which are low in importance.